herofandomcom-20200223-history
Livemen
The Livemen are a Super Sentai team originally composed of three students from Academia. However, three of their fellow classmates and dear friends, Kenji Tsukigata, Rui Senda, and Goh Omura, felt their talents are being wasted and leave to join an evil organization called Volt who offers them to raise their full scientific potential. Kenji killed Takuji Yano and Mari Aikawa who were friends of the three. Soon after, one of the professors at the school, Professor Hoshi, pitches in to help Yusuke and his friends complete the suits so they can serve to prepare against Volt. Two years later, with that Kenji, Rui, and Gou now known as Doctors Kemp, Mazenda, and Obular, Volt begins its attack by devastating Academia Island. As a result, Yusuke, Joh, and Megumi take up the suits they created and become the Liveman to battle against their former classmates and Volt. Though they managed to get Goh to leave Volt, the organization recruits new members in Doctor Ashura and the aliens Guildos and Butchy. Soon after, the Livemen are joined by Tetsuya Yano and Jun'ichi Aikawa, the respective younger brothers of Takuji and Mari, while learning that there is a darker agenda behind Volt that only its leader Bias knows. Liveman Team History Turboranger Liveman joined up with Battle Fever, Denzimen, Sun Vulcan, Goggle V, Dynamen, Biomen, Changemen, Flashmen, and the Maskmen, to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Counting on You! Turboranger Gokaiger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including Liveman, were needed to oppose them. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Joh came across Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) after saving a baby in its carriage from rolling down a staircase. After foiling Zangyack top-class scientist Zaien's attempts to abduct a boxer, they retrieve a datapad dropped by him containing blueprints on Barizorg's design. Upon seeing this, Joe pleaded to Joh, who has kept working as a scientist within the Academia, to look into it and find a way to return his friend Sid Bamick back to a human form, accompanying him. Upon Joh's lack of success in his attempt, he revealed to Joe that he, too, had lost cherished friends to evil (namely Goh, who actually survived his ordeal, unlike Kenji Tsukigata and Rui Senda), but decided to keep on striving as a way to at least save their souls. This drove Joe to fight Zaien with new-found courage, hoping that, even if Sid has become ostensibly dead inside Barizorg's shell, his soul would finally find rest. Before leaving, though, Joe noticed his skateboard resting against a wall and realizes he was Yellow Lion of the Liveman, the "skateboarding lion" from Navi's prophecy which his team had been seeking out. Ep. 30: Just a Lone Friend's Soul After the Gokaigers finally defeated Zangyack, they returned the Ranger Keys before they left Earth to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is presumed the Livemen got their powers back as with all the other Super Sentai. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates Super Hero Taisen The Livemen, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They were one of the five surviving Sentai, the rest having been seemingly wiped out by Kamen Rider Decade, who was apparently hunting the Sentai teams as Great LeaderIcon-crosswiki of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki. The surviving Sentai gathered before what appeared to be Akarenger, who was supposed to have been defeated by Decade, and were met by Kamen Rider #1Icon-crosswiki, who had been defeated by Emperor Marvelous of Dai-Zangyack, with five surviving Riders. Facing off, Akarenger and Rider #1 decided that it was time bring an end to the war between the Sentai and Riders, and so both sides engaged each other in a skirmish that was ended with the surviving Sentai being defeated by Rider #1 as Akarenger defeated the other Kamen Riders. However, it was subsequently revealed that what appeared to be Akaranger and Rider #1 were actually Gokai Red and Decade in disguise respectively. They had infact created the war between Super Sentai and Kamen Riders to make the two evil organizations believe that all the heroes were defeated when they were actually sent to wait in the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki. When Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed, Liveman appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Super Hero Taisen Z The Liveman trio were among the various superheroes that came to help during the Space ShockerIcon-crosswiki crisis, having been summoned by Gai Ikari. They appeared with the Gingamen and Gekirangers to aid Kamen Rider BeastIcon-crosswiki against a Space Shocker force led by Space Spider ManIcon-crosswiki. After Demon King PsychoIcon-crosswiki was destroyed, the Livemen appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z Livemen Live-red.png|'Red Falcon' Yusuke Amamiya Live-yellow.png|'Yellow Lion' Joh Ohara Live-blue.png|'Blue Dolphin' Megumi Misaki Live-black.png|'Black Bison' Tetsuya Yano Live-green.png|'Green Sai' Jun'ichi Aikawa Gallery 12A-0289d.jpg Tumblr n3w4ewaLSf1s5uxaeo1 1280.png Liv24a.jpg Bioman-liveman-episodio-2-biomotion-buster zps4290fa6d.jpg Liveman (Super Hero Taisen Z).jpg CsyObSfWAAA41x5.jpg Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teams Category:Monster Slayers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Titular Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Superheroes